Expansion joints are utilized in various industries to connect a wide range of lines and equipment. An expansion joint can include a bellows in which foreign matter can form or accumulate so as to interfere with the operation of the expansion joint. For example, the deposition of coke and/or catalyst particles can occur in the bellows of an expansion joint of a fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) unit.
Circulating a fluid along and/or around a bellows can prevent the formation or accumulation of foreign matter, however separate fluid connection(s) to the expansion joint can create undesired complications as well as the installation, operating, and maintenance costs associated with the fluid connection(s).
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.